This disclosure relates generally to a portable head rest with storage container. One example of a head rest can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,804. However, none of the known inventions and/or patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved head rest assembly would be advantageous.